narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
NejiHina
The Couple NejiHina (Japanese ネジヒナ NejiHina) is the term used to refer to the romantic relationship between Neji Hyuuga and Hinata Hyuuga. Their Relationship Part I Neji and Hinata had a tense, antagonistic relationship in part one, with Neji bearing hate and grudge for the main house, due to that fact that he considered it responsible for his father's death. While under the belief that his father had died because he was a member of the branch house, Neji concluded that fate is something decided at birth and that no matter what one does, people cannot escape their destiny. Neji often applied this to people he viewed as weaker than himself, such as Hinata, whom he resented and considered inferior to him. Because Hinata tried to use his own philosophy on him, he became enraged and tried to kill her during the Chuunin exams. However, despite that it seemed he particularly hated her during that time, he actually was just bitter and angry toward the main family and not Hinata, personally. This was proven when she tried to stand up during their fight, in spite of the fact that she was severely injured, because Neji was shown to be uneasy and reluctant about fighting her anymore, after she reached that state. His desperate reply to her Why did you stand up? Why?, showed that he never wanted to fatally attack and injure her in the first place. This is also sustained by Neji's memories in which he first encountered Hinata, which showed Hinata was his first childhood friend and probably infatuation, since he appeared quite fond of her and called her cute. Part II In part 2, Neji and Hinata's relationship is drastically changed. They're good friends and get along well. This change is due to Neji finding out the truth about his father's death. It was also shown that since then he has been training with Hinata, sparring with each other in order to hone their skills. During the Fourth Shinobi World War they chose to fight by each other's side and protected each other's back as well. Neji showed extreme concern for her safety on the battlefield, and he seemed desperate when Hinata was hit by the enemy and he couldn't save her. It's also implied that Neji was the person that looked after Hinata the most after the Chuunin exams and the one who trained and taught her how to fight better. The strongest amount of care towards Hinata was shown when he unhesitatingly sacrificed himself to save her and Naruto from being killed by the Ten-Tails. Evidence * Neji seemed desperate when Hinata was hurt and hit during the war and he couldn't protect her. * They chose to fight by each other's side in the greatest war of their lives and looked after each other during it. * Neji's first childhood crush seemed to have been Hinata, since he appeared infatuated with her and really willing and happy to protect her, calling her cute. * They were occasionally implied to often train together. The fact that they fought side by side in the war validates this insight. * Neji has become probably Hinata's most dedicated person, her protector and the one who constantly looked after her. * Neji made his ultimate sacrifice for Hinata. This might be proof that she was his most important person. Since Neji had good reasons to die for Naruto (Naruto changed his view of life and he trusted Naruto could save the ninja world), his motive to die for Hinata was clearly his love for her. People interpret that love in different ways, but it's close to certain that she was his first priority and probably dearest person. Among the fans and parodies NejiHina is a relatively popular couple that rivals NaruHina and NejiTen. Due to the fact that, worldwide, the other two couples are more popular, NejiHina has often received critic and bashing from many fans. Another reason is the cousin prejudice, predominant in the western world. Because Japan, "Naruto"'s origin country, has no problem with the cousin interference, NejiHina can be arguably stated that it's actually the most popular Neji-involving and Hinata-involving couple there. This fact is proven by the creators themselves, who seem to enjoy NejiHina to an extent, due to the amount of subtext they've added in spin-offs and alternate movies like Road To Ninja and Rock Lee's Springtime Of Youth, where Neji is clearly implied to be attracted to Hinata, to the point where he's parodied to be obsessed with her. Its popularity has relatively grown since Neji's death and sacrifice for Hinata. Category:Couples involving Neji Category:Couples involving Hinata